Durin's sons
by 123petmaster
Summary: The battle of five army's is over. When news of his younger nephew's kidnapping frees the king from his sickness he vowels to find Kili dead or alive. When Kili is found he loses his memory of his uncle without the gold sickness and is completely terrified of him, Maybe he just needs his brother, what if he doesn't trust him any more either.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit (wish I did, because then I would totally make sure Thorin, Fili and Kili meet Bilbo when he passed through the veil thingamabob.) ANYWAYS I totally own the plot line for this fanfiction just not the characters. A/N WARNING for mention of Torture and gory detail.**

**This is the Kili version of Captured, Go check it out.**

* * *

**Thorin's P.O.V**

It had been a month since the battle of five army's had ended; Only one of my nephews had survived. Fili, And he was now healing from his injuries. I on the other hand had healed much quicker and was now listening to Thranduil go on about how we had stolen his jewels and if I gave the back I would have The Arkenstone back. I let my fist fly towards the Elf's face, I gave a satisfied smirk as I heard a cry of pain escape his lip's from the sudden impact.

"One day you will realise, Thorin Oakensheild, that there are more important things then Gold in this world"

I let my head sink into my hands as I listened to the footsteps of the Elven king exit the newly restored council room, hand covering his newly bleeding nose. What could be more important the gold I wondered.

I wasn't going to let the very elf that had turned away my people and then imprisoned us get away with keeping the Arkenstone. If it wasn't for kili it would still be within my grasp. He just had to go and give it to the wretched elf for whatever reason; I think he claimed he was making an alliance with the elves.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as the emerald doors smashed opened. "THORIN OAKENSHEILD!" A booming voice echoed through the walls.

I let my head sink further into my hands as I realised who the voice belonged to, my sister Dis.

I lifted my head and turned to face my visitor...no, visitors, I sighed as a grey cloaked figure with a staff also appeared in the door way.

"If you do not control you temper you will end up doing something you will regret" said Gandalf blankly as ever.

I groaned.

"NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND PUNCH THE ELF?" questioned my sister placing her hands on her hips.

"He keeps what is rightfully mine" I answered through gritted teeth.

"Thorin, it has been a month now, you can't keep this up. But any way that's not why where here" Said Gandalf.

"What is so important that you have found the need to waste my time?" I ask as I rise myself from my seat.

I watched curiously as my sister seemed to be on the edge of exploding with anger at my words.

"Well first of all we are not wasting your time; this is a matter of great importance!" Yelled Dis

"Spit it out Dis" I say, folding my arms.

"Well it seems one of my son's has gotten himself into a bit of trouble, well-." Her voice seemed to by breaking. "Well quite a lot really" she finishes.

"I only have one nephew now and I really don't care if he has stolen a pie or broken a window or something." I reply in a hateful tone.

"Well you see it's not that at all. You see you do have two Nephews, Thorin. A patrol has returned from the edge of Mirkwood claiming to of found an Orc slave camp. We have also just recently discovered that Kili is alive, well the patrol claimed any way, and has managed to run into the pack of orcs and has managed to get himself kidnaped and is being held hostage at the orc slave camp. We don't know if he is still alive or dead but the latter is more likely" Says Gandalf, leaning on his staff.

I feel my eyes widen and suddenly my whole world seems to stop at the news; I no longer feel the need for gold as my mind is now registering Gandalf words.

Kili, ALIVE!

I suddenly find it hard to breathe as I suddenly feel a feel a wave of guilt wash over me, for not keeping him safe. Oh Mahal I have been such a fool. I have been blinded by greed and the cursed elf was right. There are more important things then gold and I was too blind to see it even when it was right under my nose.

"Is there a possible that he is still alive?" I ask in a croaky voice.

"Yes but-"Gandalf never gets to finish as I decide to interrupt him. Yes is good enough for me.

"Dis, Get the pony's ready and Gandalf alert everyone that we are going to find Kili and bring him back, Dead or alive."

They stare at me with wide eyes, unmoving.

"Thorin are you sure you just recovered from your injuries and-"I don't let Dis finish either.

"Dis this maybe our only chance of getting Kili back. For a whole month Fili and us have been praying for Mahal to return him." I speak the truth to my sister.

They nod and turn to leave. Once they are out of sight I go over to my seat and place myself in it, burying my tear stained eyes in my hands.

* * *

**Fili's P.O.V**

I sit still as Oin checks over my wounds that where still healing, including a broken arm, a sprained wrist and an arrow wound to lower left leg.

"Fili you need to at, you've lost to much wait for you to heal properly." Oin says to me as he packs his satchel away.

"I know but I, I just can't do it Oin, I can eat knowing I could have saved Kili." I say deciding not to hide the fact that my voice was breaking.

I just couldn't bear to think about Kili's death without blaming myself; I had done nothing but watch in horror as Kili was stabbed with a dagger in his torso before watching his limp body fall to the ground.

"I know this is hard for you Fili, Kili's death has been hard on us all but you mustn't blame yourself for his death" says Oin reassuringly.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" I scream into Oins face.

"What was that? Did you say it was a frog?" Asks Oin with his ear trumpet raised to his ear.

I sigh before letting myself collapse on my bed. I grunt in pain as my injuries come in contact with the mattress.

"I'll be back in a few days lad, to check on your wounds." I hear Oin say before closing the door.

I curl in of on myself, well as much as I can; I try to imagine my brother next to me, complaining about something.

I feel myself start to drift of before I hear my chamber door's open. I hear a mug come in contact with the bench next to my bed.

"Fili" I hear my mother's voice say.

"Yes mum" I say with an exhausted tone in my voice.

"Fili's I'm going to tell you something, you can get as excited as you want but you have to promise to eat ok" I hear her say.

"Nothing's exciting without Kili" I reply blankly.

"Well I'm about to change your mind" I hear her say, a hint of happiness escapes her lips

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kili's Alive"

I almost choke on the mug of ail I'm drinking as I register her words.

"Kili, Alive" I test the words as I find it hard to believe them.

I feel a smile spread over my face. "Where is he then?" I ask curiously.

"Fili you have to promise me you will eat"

"I promise" I answer, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Kili has been sighted in an orc slave camp near the edge of Mirkwood" I hear my mother say.

My smile falters as I register her words that are enough to send me crashing through my chamber door's and race down the hallways, I was going to find Thorin.

* * *

**Thorin's P.O.V**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT COME, HE IS MY BROTHER!?" yells Fili at the top of his lungs.

"You are not yet fully healed and need to rest" I answer, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Bring him home, uncle. Bring my brother home alive", says Fili with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I promise" I say removing my hand from his shoulder.

I relax a bit when I see Kili nod only to then find a strong arm wrap around me. I enjoy the comfort for a small while, trying to ignore the fact that my ribs are about to crack.

"You may want to let go now or I may never make it to Kili." I say with a warm smile.

* * *

"Well it sure feels good to be on the road again, shame Fili couldn't join us, I mean Kili is his brother." I hear Bofur exclaim from behind me.

"He was unable to accompany us as he are still injured.

I hear a few grunts of agreement come from all around me.

I had intended on only taking Oin for his healing ability's, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Nori, Dori and a dwarf called Wayne that had come from the blue mountains, But I had instead ended up with the extras of Ori, and half the dwarfs of the Blue mountains, Dain and a few of his men. I smiled at their loyalty to Kili.

Gandalf was unable to accompany us as he had some business with the white counsel.

Once night fall came I gave the order to start a fire and get some rest. I lay my bed roll down near a tree.

"I'll take first watch" I announce to my new and improved company.

As I admired the stars above I suddenly heard a soft growl that sounded from somewhere deeper into the wood. I reached for the cold hilt of my sword. I let my eyes scan the land around me, my eyes suddenly came to rest on a dark shadow I could only just make out. It was in the form of a bear.

As I looked closer I saw that the bear was quite familiar, it was Beorn. I smiled at the bear and gave a nod, wondering whether or not he saw it or not.

* * *

Once my watch was over I walked over to Bofur to awake him. Once i managed to get the sleeping dwarf to awake I gestured towards where a bear could be seen pacing.

"Is that Beorn?" asked Bofur

I gave a reassuring nod. "Make sure you tell the others not to shoot him when your shift if over" I told the dwarf who replied with another nod.

* * *

_**2 weeks later**_

**Fili's P.O.V**

I toss and turn in my bed; I can't sleep as my brother is not there. It was like this when I thought he was dead but I eventually got used to it. But this was different, He was alive and not by my side and probably being tortured for all I know.

I try to make comfort with the pillows around me but to no avail as there is no warmth coming from them. They aren't Kili.

Ever since Kili was born no one was able to separate us. It was my job as an older brother to look after him, and I had failed him.

* * *

**_2 months later._**

**Thorin's P.O.V**

We had reached the edge of Mirkwood and had located the Orc's slave camp and where now huddled behind layers of rock, hidden from the orcs but close enough to get a good look at the camp.

I snarled in disgust at the state the place was in, even the elves had better hospitality. The camp was surrounded by high wooden fences lined with spiked heads and limp bodies of Elves, dwarves and…Hobbits alike; hanging by shackle's bound around the wrists. Inside the camp was even more horrific. Slaves were being whipped around, ankles and wrists shackled. Body's lay limp in every corner, several still strapped to the unemotional torture devices, some still alive and wailing as the tormenter's...well tormented them.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I recognized one of the wailing figures, Kili, still attached to a wretched device, wrists chained high above his head, his feet had also been treated with no mercy, as they were currently standing on hot coal.

I felt a comforting hand come to rest upon my shoulder. "Well get him back lad" said Balin, I nodded in agreement, wiping a tear from my face.

Suddenly a bone wrenching scream reached my ears.

"FILI HELP ME! PLEASE!" Cried Kili as a hot rod hit his back ,only to be back handed by one of the Orc's

"What's the plan-" Balin never finished as I let out a battle cry and rushed towards the surprised Orc's, I felt more battle cry's be yelled from behind me my ears soon met the sound of sword meeting axe. Nothing was going to keep me from getting to my nephew.

"You get Kili, well handle the orcs" yelled Dwalin. I didn't need his approval that was exactly what I was doing.

I rammed the weight of my body against the weak wooden gates, they came down instantly, and several cries of joy could be heard in the distance as some of the slaves where now able to escape. More orc's met my blade and where soon never able to tell the tale as their heads where now on the ground.

I let out a cry of pain as a hilt of an axe collided with my shoulder; I simply shrugged it off for the mean while as I lopped the foul beasts heads off, continuing my way to Kili.

Once I got closer I realized how bad of shape he was in. He had lost a severe amount of weight and his hair had grown several inches and now lay limp in his face. His eyes had black rings around them from the lack of sleep. The clothes covering his torso where almost ripped to nothing, revealing several unhealed wounds and whip marks, old and new, a brand mark was visible on his left shoulder. His feet where in even worse shape the souls of his feet where black from the coal, probably covering more wounds. But what was the worst was that quite visible on his left cheek was a scar running from his left cheek bone right down to his chin and his fingers looked to be completely shattered, disabling him from probably ever being able to…to…shoot again.

"Oh my…Kili I'm so sorry, so very sorry" I cried out as I reached my nephew, kneeling in front of him so I could scoop his legs up onto my knee so his feet where no longer in danger of getting burnt.

I watched in amazement as the Dwarf mustered enough strength to lift his head, his eyes meeting mine.

"Fil...Fee?" Kili said through pained gasps.

"No it's your uncle, Thorin" I Said, Placing a hand on his right cheek.

"Help me" He mumbled before letting his head fall limp again.

"I will" I said as I reached for the hook the shackles where hooked on. I carefully wrapped one arm around his waist, mindful of his wounds, to insure he didn't fall into the hot coal below as I jostled the chain off the hook.

Once it came free I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled the shaking dwarf close.

"Shhh…its ok…I'm here…I got you I say through my tears as I rock him back and forth, much like a rocking horse.

"Tha…Thank you" kili whispers before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT!**

**leaving reviews makes Kili happy!**

* * *

Once I manage to pick Kili up of the ground, the battle has almost come to an end, almost all the orc's body's lay limp everywhere, slaves where being freed and cared for all was well, almost.

I started making my way to one of the tent's we had set up, carrying Kili bridle style. Once we reached the tent I gently lay Kili's limp body down on one of the bed roles.

"He's in a bad way Thorin" says Oin who was currently kneeling down next to Kili, inspecting his wounds.

"We will fix him" I say as help to gently remove what is left of Kili's shirt.

"Have these burned" I order to one of the dwarf spectators, tossing the destroyed cloth.

I let my eyes scan over Kili's torso that now revealed more injuries.

I watch as Oin inspects the rest of Kili's wounds.

"Most of these will need to be stitch as well as the scar on his face and feet. I'm not sure what I can do for his fingers apart from reset them as much as I can.

I nod; a single tear falls down my face. I just hope he stays unconscious for this.

"I will need your help with this, you may need to hold him if he moves." Says Oin as he starts to clean Kili's wounds.

"Ori get some Kingsfoil would you" Says Oin to Ori, who has been observing the scene before him.

I nod, grabbing one of the buckets of water, a knife and a cloth before sitting down behind Kili's head. I set my self to washing all the blood out of his hair, using my fingers to gently glide through his tangled hair, destroying most of the knots. Once its clean I grab the knife, as much as it pains me to cut another dwarf's hair I must do it as it will never grow nicely with all the split ends and permanent knots.

Once Kili's hair is back to its original length before he 'died', I notice that there is something visible beneath Kili's hair. I lift up some of the now clean hair only for it to reveal a leather slave collar that has managed to embedded itself into Kili's soft flesh.

"Oin" I say sadly

"Yes Thorin" answers Oin as he washes one of Kili's worse wounds.

"Kili has a salve collar" I say blankly as I set the knife down and begin to braid his hair, similar to Fili's, as he had earned it. Oin nods.

Once I have finished Oin has also finished with cleaning Kili's wound and feet and has set himself to heating a…knife, as some of the wounds may get infected. I let my fingers massage through Kili's hair as the knife draws closer to the worst of the cuts. I feel Kili's whole body tense as the knife come in contact with his skin; a pained whimper escapes his lips. Once Oin is finished he starts to apply the kingsfoil that has conveniently just arrived.

Once Oin is finished with applying Kingsfoil to Kili's wounds I watch as he sets to stitching up the deepest of the cuts including his feet. More pained whimper's escape Kili's lips as the needle finishes' its stitches.

When Oin is finished he moves to Kili's facial scar and does the same to it. Once he has finished he binds all of Kili's wounds on his torso, while I do the same to his feet.

"before I do something about his fingers and brand we have to remove the collar and shackles. I nod in agreement.

I watch as Oin uses Oil to slowly edge the shackle of Kili's wrists only to reveal that the shackle's had indeed as I feared has spikes on the inside of them. I blink back some tears as I observe the damage to his wrists. I watch as Oin repeats the same process with his other wounds with his wrists.

I see a shadow appear behind me.

"Is there anything you need my lord"

It's Ori I realize. "Yes can you have these destroyed as well" I say passing the shackle's to the small dwarf. He nods before heading out of the tent.

I move to the buckle on the slave collar and try to unbuckle it. Kili must have tried to remove it and paid the price for it I thought as I looked to his damaged fingers.

My eyes suddenly widen with horror.

Kili has begun to stir. A pained moan escapes his lips yet again as his eyes widen as he tries to figure out where he is.

I watch as Kili registers what I'm trying to do.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! PLEASE!" beg Kili.

"There isn't really anything I can do for the brand but we must move to his fingers." says Oin who has already reached for Kili's left hand.

I nod, before setting myself to comforting Kili

"Kili listen to me, it's me Thorin, and you are safe now. You have to relax ok, you have to relax," I say comfortingly to the now frightened Kili, while slowly moving my hand to his shoulder.

To my horror he filches violently at my touch.

"GET AWAY, DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! ILL BE GOOD JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

I watch in horror as Kili tries to curl into a ball, but to no avail as Oin has a firm hold on him.

"kili I won't hurt you ok, I just want you safe." I say, my voice breaking.

"Yes you will, you always will" whimpers Kili.

"Thorin I know this hard for you but I'm going to need you to hold him." says Oin as he begins to move his hand back to Kili's fingers.

I nod before slowly grabbing Kili's Forearms, pinning him down even as he screams violent words and begins to Kick as Oin starts to set Kili's Fingers on his left hand.

"BOFUR" I yell to the dwarf that is just outside the tent.

Within seconds the dwarf is in the tent and holding Kili's legs down.

"FILI HELP ME! PLEASE!" pleads the screaming dwarf for the second time. I don't try and stop the tears now as I suddenly regret not bringing the blond dwarf.

Once Oin is finished, Kili is once again, to my relief, unconscious. I let my head fall as I let more tear's fall at Kili's fear of me.

What could have caused this fear I wonder. Perhaps the Orcs convinced him I was no Kin of his, I wasn't going to rule that out as one of the last times I had talked to Kili properly was when I had…the gold sickness and had…banished Kili for trying to steal the Arkenstone…only to have him come back to try and save his brother, much to his success as Fili was probably fully healed now.

"How long?" I ask

"His physical recovery about 3 months, Mental, only time will tell."

I nod sadly.

* * *

It has been two days since we got Kili back and I had made no further progress in my relationship with my nephew, he hasn't said a word since he woke up and we still haven't convinced him to let us get rid of his slave collar. I turned in my Pony's saddle only to see Kili's eyes fill with fear as mine came in contact with his. I watched sadly as Kili buried his head in Bofur's coat, probably pretending it was Fili.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

I let my eyes fall over the sleeping company of dwarves, my eyes stopping at the shacking form of Kili.

"fee…help." He mumbled.

I sighed and made my way over to the shacking dwarf before sitting down beside him.

"Kili I don't know if you can hear my right now but you need to understand it's only a dream, it's not real, you're safe now. No Orc will ever harm you again." I said comfortingly to Kili.

Oddly enough he wasn't shacking anymore and looked…peaceful for once. I sighed in relief before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Kili" I mumbled before raising myself from where I was sitting.

"I love you to uncle" I heard a small voice reply.

I smiled slightly, before letting it falter as Kili will remember none of this tomorrow morning.

* * *

**2 months later.**

We had made it. We had made it back to Erebor. I smiled as I noticed Kili was also smiling from where he was mounted behind Bofur, undoubtedly wanting to see Fili.

Kili had mostly healed from his injuries physically and generally got along with the other dwarf's except me, he still hasn't said a word apart from when he was in a nightmare which happened far too often. My own nephew wouldn't even sleep on the same side of the camp as me without someone beside him.

I smiled as I saw a familiar Blond dwarf burst through the gates of Erebor, sprinting as fast as he could towards us.

I turned to see a very excited Kili go wide eyed at the sight.

"FEEEE!" Kili yelled, saying something for the first time in months, before dismounting, with much difficulty, from his pony, only just finding his feet.

"KILI GET BACK HERE! YOUR FEET ARNT PROPERLY HEALED!" yelled a very annoyed Oin.

Kili made it no mind as he began half running half limping towards his sprinting brother only so far away.

* * *

**Fili's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could towards the emerald gates of Erebor, I had just herd the news that Thorin had arrived with kili.

"OPEN THE GATES!" I yelled just before I slip through opening gates.

I spot a familiar brunette dwarf, clad in bandages mounted behind Bofur.

"FEEEEEEE!" I hear Kili yell as I run closer. I smile at my brother's excitement.

I watched half in horror and half in joy as my brother slid of his pony only to half limp and half run his way towards me.

Five months, five months and there was only several meters between me and my brother. I felt tears of joy stream down my face as I got closer and closer towards my brother.

"KILI GET BACK HERE! YOUR FEET ARNT PROPERLY HEALED!" I hear a very annoyed Oin yell.

I wondered what he was talking about. My question was soon answered as I watched as my brother fell to the ground only to be caught by me.

I gasp at how little he ways.

"FILI!" sobbed my baby brother as his eyes met mine.

"I'm here now, I got you, your safe now Kili" I whisper as I pull my brother onto my lap, bringing him close to my chest, as I rocked him back and forth, combing my fingers through his hair, I notice his battered fingers and more tears fall, this time they are not for joy.

"Fee, please don't leave me again" I hear my brother plead from somewhere in my fur coat.

I pull away from the embrace and cup his face in my hands. "Kili, I will NEVER leave you again, I promise that no matter what I will always be there for you and will never let anything hurt you" I say comfortingly.

That's when I notice it, the scar. I caress my finger over the scar that ran from his left cheek bone right down to his chin.

"Oh kili I'm so sorry, I say sadly as I bring my brother into another hug.

"It's not your fault Fili" I hear a voice say from in front of me.

"THORIN!" I say excitedly before furrowing my brow as Kili flinches at the name.

"Kili what's the matter?" I ask softly, turning my attention back to my brother.

"Keep him away from me please…, don't let him get me"

"Thorin what is this, what have you done?" I ask angrily.

"Fili I promise you I have done nothing to harm Kili." Reassures my uncle.

"Yes he has, He tried to kill me, He tried to kill me for stealing the Arkenstone and banished me, and then I caught by Orcs and…." Kili couldn't finish the sentence and was once again, curled into a ball, buried into my fur coat.

"YOU DID WHAT!" a booming voice sounds from behind me.

I can't help but smile at the hurricane my Uncle no has to face.

Dis.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE KILI BETTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dis)claimer: GET IT, you know the dwarf Dis, mother to Fili and Kili and Brother to Thorin, no, oh well she areas in this chapter so you will get to know her more. *Whispers in background* …. She asked me to remind you that I don't own the Hobbit…well you herd her. *More whispers herd* She told me to stop talking and write so…Leave a review, Fili will give you a cookie!**

**This chapter has been rewritten as it had a lot of error's. **

* * *

**Fili's P.O.V**

"YOU DID WHAT!" a booming voice sounds from behind me.

I can't help but smile at the hurricane my Uncle now has to face.

Dis.

I feel kili tense up at her voice; I frown at his movements but decide to reassure him anyway.

"Kili its Mum, you know our mom, Dis." I say reassuringly, trying to turn him towards her.

I watch as Kili furrows his brow, lifting his head higher so he can see our mother.

"Mum…." He tests the words out like he has never said them before. "MUM!" Kili yells in excitement, trying to rise to his feet, I keep a firm hold on him as I remember what Oin had said.

I hear heavy footsteps come closer, I soon find my brother and I enveloped in a warm hug.

"Oh Kili im so very happy your alive" say's Dis as she pull's Kili closer to her.

"It's ok, Mum…im, im home now" Kili' stutters..

"Yes you are Kili and I will never let this happen to you again"

"Now down to business" says Dis, rising to her feet and stepping closer to Thorin so he is a nose length away.

"Now, what was Kili saying about him stealing the Arkenstone? YOU TOLD ME IT WAS THE HOBBIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BANISHED MY OWN SON, MY OWN SON THORIN, WHY?" yells my mother at the top of her voice.

I feel Kili flinch at Dis's booming voice, but as I look down I notice he is smiling slightly. I realize that he was used to being hit whenever he herd and Orc's voice rise, I shudder at the thought.

"Well I may of…" Thorin trails off, awkwardly looking to the side.

"MAY OF WHAT THORIN, GO ON SPIT IT OUT! Yells Dis angrily.

I can't help but smirk as Thorin flinches from his sister's voice, according to Thorin she was always the loudest out of the tree of them, the third being Frerrin, Thorin's dead brother…

"I was blinded by greed and I…I never thought...I never thought this would happen" Says Thorin cautiously,.

"OH COME ON THORIN, EVEN WITH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOUR'S YOU DIDN'T REGISTER THAT HE WOULD COME BACK AND THAT HE HAD NO WHERE TO GO" retorts Dis.

I watch in surprise as Thorin lower's his head in defeat. "Im sorry Dis, truly I am" says Thorin sadly.

"Well im glad your home safe, even if im not ready to forgive you yet" Says my mother before pulling Thorin into a tight Hug.

"Come, its getting dark, Thorin get inside now, Fili you help your brother inside while I get dinner started, I would hold a feast but I think Kili's a bit shaken up a bit." Says Dis like nothing has veer happened to us, before moving over to me and Kili and plants a kiss on out head's.

"Come on Kili let's get you inside" I say slowly trying to rise to my feat.

"I don't think I can walk Fili" I hear Kili say softly.

"Kili I told you once that I would carry you If I must, I don't recall going back on that promise" I say as I edge my brother into my arms.

"Wait Fili…won't…Wont... this make me look weak" stutters Kili.

"Kili no one will think you weak, especially after what you have been through, if anything they will think you stronger." I say reassuringly, completely telling the truth.

"Alright let's get this over…with then." Kili reply's

"Together" I say before slowly rising to feat, carrying Kili bridle style. I feel Kili wrap his arms around my neck, lifting some of what ever wait Kili has left off me.

As I carry him through the gates of Erebor, I feel his beat relax as he takes in his surroundings that he had only been in so many time's.

"Home" I hear Kili say softly.

I smile down at him, "Home" I repeat softly.

"But not my home" I hear him reply.

I think for a moment before I realise what he means, "Kili this is your home, OUR home" I correct myself.

"Uncle doesn't want me" I hear Kili sniffle.

"If he didn't want you here he wouldn't have come for you" I reply.

"If he didn't come would you have come and got me?" Kili asks softly.

"Of course I would of, nothing will ever stop me from reaching you" I say reassuringly.

"Thank you" I hear him say softly.

As we walk past the training grounds, I tense as I notice that the few Dwarf archers we have are out practicing.

I suddenly hear Kili burst into tears at the sight, knowing full well that there was almost no chance for him ever shooting a bow properly again.

"It'll be alright Kili, well fix this" I say softly, trying to believe my own words.

I look down to see Kili nod softly, tears still falling down his face.

Once we make it to our royal chamber room's there is already food placed among'st the table where Dis and Thorin seem to be deep in conversation. When they notice our arrival they cease talking automatically.

"Ah Boys here you are, come join us before the food gets cold" says my mother kindly.

I nod before moving over to the table to set Kili down, I gently help into one of the seats without much difficulty, I place myself beside him. I smile as I notice Kili shuffle closer to me, eyeing Thorin wearily.

I eagerly pick up my knife and fork and dig into the steak before me, shifting the vegetables to the side.

"Fili eat your greens!" yells my mother from across the table.

I nod sadly "Yes mum" I say before slowly placing a carrot in my mouth.

Once I finish chewing I turn my head to look at Kili who is still staring at his meal like if blinked it would all disappear. I sigh sadly in understanding.

"Kili?" I say placing a hand on his shoulder; he almost falls of his chair from the sudden wait.

"Sorry I just haven't seen this much food in a while" He says in his normal Kili voice, with a hint of sadness in it.

"Well you can eat as much as you want, Doctor's orders, literally" says Dis gesturing to the food.

I use my knife and fork to cut a piece of steak and place it in my mouth before I turn to look at kili, who is slowly reaching for the knife and fork, his finger's come in contact with the shiny silver before he jerks his hand back like it has bitten him.

"Kili, you alright" I ask, also knowing full well what was happening, he couldn't get a firm grip of the knife or fork.

"Kili you can eat without them if you want" says Dis reassuringly.

"NO" says Kili a little bit too fast. "No, it's alright…i …i got this" he says before slowing wrapping his fingers around the knife and fork, as well as can anyway.

I turn my head back to my plate.

a loud pang suddenly echoes through the room. I look at Kili to see has dropped his knife and fork on the plate and has caused it to shatter. I look to Kili to see that his eyes are staring straight at the broken plate, mouth slightly agape. A tear slowly fall's down his scared cheek.

"Im sorry, but...but I can't do this" He stutters before walking half crawling into our bedroom chamber, Im slightly surprised he remembers where It is.

"You talk to him Fili, we will clean this up, bring some food with you though", i hear mum say while she rises from her seat.

Thorin gives me nod.

I pile some food, some steak, carrots, and bread role or two onto a fresh plate. I pick up my plate but I don't bring and cutlery with me.

**Thorin's P.O.V**

I sigh sadly as my older nephew disappears where Kili went. I try to think of something I could do to help Kili with his finger problem.

I suddenly feel a spark ignite in my head.

And alas the idea of the compound bow was born.

But first I needed to get Kili's trust back.

**Fili's P.O.V**

I slowly edge the door open with my elbow. As the door creak's open I notice that my normal double bed has been replaced with a king sized one and atop it was Kili, curled up in a ball, tears falling down both his cheek's now.

I sigh and walk closer towards the bed.

"Kili?" I ask softly.

A sniffle is my reply.

"I brought you some food" I say as I sit down beside the shaking form.

"You are allowing me food even after I break a plate?" He asks, slowly lifting his head up.

"Kili, don't you remember all the time's we broke mum's plates and glasses and got away with it" I say trying to lighten the mood.

**Flash back**

SMASH!

I lift my head as the sound echoes through the house.

"FEEEEEE!" I hear my baby brother cry as he come's tearing Into our room.

"Yes Kee" I answer softly.

"I may or may not of broken a plate trying to steal a cookie" he says innocently.

**End of flash back**

"Yea I remember" Kili says softly.

"Then you know that we will not refuse you food, unless it's like a whole mountain of cookies" I say softly, a hint of humor in my voice.

I hear a chuckle "Yea I was sick for a week" Kili says as he uncurls himself, crossing his legs.

I push the plate towards him.

He looks at it curiously before reaching for the bun. Once he as a firm grip on it I watch as he scoffs' the whole thing down.

"Slowly Kee, we don't want that coming back up" I say quickly, realizing that he probably hasn't had a decent meal since he was captured.

A frown is now visible on Kili's face.

"Kili im not going to stop you from eating im just advising you to slow down", I assure him.

He smiles before finishing his meal", every last bit of It, while I finish mine.

When we are finished I place our plates on the bench near the bed.

"I think you should get some rest" I advise.

"What about you?" Kili asks.

"I'll get some rest too" I say while I hand Kili some bed cloths.

He nods, I head of to the bathroom to change into mine, giving Kili some privacy.

I suddenly hear some pained mumbles.

"Kili you alright?" I ask as I step out of the bathroom, expecting to see Kili tangled up in the cloths, but no he is perfectly fine.

"Im fine" he reassures me before slowly crawling onto the floor to curl up into a ball. I furrow my brow.

"Kili what are you doing down there?" I ask curiously, horridly already knowing the answer as he probably thinks he isn't worthy to sleep in a bed.

"Im trying to sleep" he answers tiredly.

"Not down there you not" I say before I scoop my brother up and place him under the cover's

He lets out a small squeal of surprise before slowly crawling of the bed again, a slightly panicked look in his eyes'.

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Kili your perfectly welcome to sleep on the bed." I reassure him.

"Thorin might get mad" he says softly.

"Thorin won't get mad; he will be relived if anything." I reassure him yet again.

He seems to think for a bit before he slowly raises his arms up; much like a babe would when it wanted to be held. I smile before reaching down to scoop my brother up yet again and place him under the covers. He suddenly scrambles out and curls up in a ball onto of the cover's, a frightened expression of his face.

"Kili what is it now?" I ask, getting slightly tired now.

"You said I was welcome to sleep on the bed not under the cover's." He answers.

"Kili that's not what I meant" I say softly.

I sigh before gently taking his bandaged wrists, I tuck a bit of hair behind his ear. And that is when I notice it, a slave collar. I gently move my hand to the buckle only to have Kili flail violently at my touch.

"NO PLEASE! ILL BE GOOD! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" ,Kili begs to my horror.

"Kili hush, I won't hurt you ok, please believe me Kili" I say, tears in my eyes as I reach for his shaking form.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Yells a booming voice and this time it's not Dis, it's my uncle.

Before I can say anything I feel Kili fling himself into my arms, I hug him back reassuringly, bringing him closer to my chest.

"Uncle please, everything is alright, Kili just got a bit of fright when I found his slave collar." I say to my uncle, hoping that it would be enough to make him leave so I could settle Kili down.

"He did the same to me" He says blankly before closing the door, tear's visible in his eyes.

Once im sure he is gone I turn my attention back to Kili. "Shh, you're ok now, I got you" I say, rocking him back and forth as I remember that is seems to calm him down.

"Tol…Told…y…you he wou…ld be…mad" Kili stutter's.

"Oh kili he wasn't mad he was just worried for you" I say comfortingly.

"Can I sleep now?" He asks sadly.

"Yes of course, though you need not ask to sleep" I say before tucking him once again under the cover's.

I start to move to my side of the bed when I feel a sharp tug on my sleeve. "Please dont go" Kili begs.

"I wasn't planning on it, I was simply moving around the bed" I say before climbing into the bed, shuffle closer to my quite frankly terrified brother.

"Night Fee" he says softly.

I smile spreads across my face as I hear those words, oh how I had missed that sweet tired voice say those words before falling asleep. I chuckle softly.

"Night Kee" I reply before pulling my brother closer, mindful of his wounds.

_**Hours later**_

I suddenly jot awake I feel something kick my ribs before I am greeted with soft whimpers and screams.

Kili is having a nightmare.

* * *

Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N I'm going to bring Bilbo back for the sake of Bagginsheild!**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

**Fili's P.O.V**

* * *

_Recap_

_I suddenly jolt awake I feel something kick my ribs before I am greeted with soft whimpers and screams._

_Kili is having a nightmare. _

I feel panic start to rise as I try and find my Brothers form in the dark. I feel a kick as I adjust my eyes only to see my Brother almost off the bed. I shuffle closer to my scared brother and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, only to have him flinch violently away. "Kili…come on wake up" I say softly.

A small whimper escapes Kili's lips as he curls himself into a ball his brow furrowed as he fights the invisible foe. Kili…come on wake up now, I'm here" I say yet again, only now I can feel myself getting terribly worried by the sight of my terrified brother unable to escape the dream.

**Kili's P.O.V**

**Nightmare/flashback**

_I hold my tongue as the orc grabs one of left fingers, its nails digging in causing blood to spill. It's alright I can take it, Fili could, Fili Would. I try to pull my wrists from the bindings that hold them in place above my head, but low enough for the horrid orc to touch them. _

_I feel something hard backhand my head causing it to throb in pain. "You will not move or I will shatter every last finger in those fingers of yours." _

_That's strange…the voice it sounds familiar...I can't tell because my head hurts to much…I slowly lift my head to face my interrogator…no…no it can be…oh Mahal please no…._

_"Uncle…please…" I plead to the blurry figure in front of me. _

_"The poisons working I see, well then..." I suddenly taste blood in my mouth as Thorin…drags the knife along my face. _

_"Please…" I pleas yet again through blood stained teeth. _

_"You will not speak!" Thorin yells at me as he crushes one of my fingers on my right hand…Tears start to fall as I catch the sight of my Brother laughing from behind Thorin. He starts to step closer…_

_"No…please Fili…no" I whisper with wide eyes. Fili only laughs as he helps Uncle in breaking every last finger in in my hands…I scream._

**_Fili's P.O.V_**

Suddenly a small scream, not loud enough to wake anyone outside of the room but none the less fear still clear in it as it echoes around the room.

"Shh…it ok now…you're safe Kili, I got you ok" I say comfortingly as my brother wriggles closer to my chest, nodding slowly in agreement. I let go of the breath I forgot I had been holding, relieved my Brother had escaped his nightmare.

"Sorry" kili says in a quiet voice.

I sigh before taking note of his shivering, not from the cold but from the fear, before wrapping both my arms around the shaking form. I smile a Kili shuffles closer instead of flinching away.

"There is no need to apologise for being scared" I say softly.

"I'm still sorry that I am scared, it's just that…what they did to me, I won't lie, absolutely terrified me. They burned me, the beat me, the scared me…they…they…" Kili suddenly breaks down into a sobbing fit, his hands scrunching into fists as well as he can around my shirt as he cries into it.

I start to cry myself as I realised yet again the pain my brother went through… I decide it's my turn to hide my face. "Oh kill I'm so sorry" I sob into his hair.

"I don't suppose I will ever be able to shoot again." Kili says through sobs.

"We will figure something out, I promise you kili that I will make sure you can shoot again" I say confidently...only half sure my words will become truth…again

"Please don't lie to me Fili…I know there is no hope for my sorry excuse of fingers, can even lift a kitchen knife." Kili says sadly.

"Then I will make sure I kill any orc that ever laid as much as a finger on you" I say softly.

"Will you make sure Uncl…Thorin doesn't hurt me?" I suddenly hear Kili ask.

I think for a moment about what Kili had just asked. "Kili…you should know that uncle will never hurt you" I say slowly, making sure my brother hears me. I try to ignore the fact that Kili didn't call Thorin Uncle.

"But will you protect me…if he does…" Kili reply's no emotion in his voice.

I swallow the lump in my throat; I know that uncle would never hurt Kili, never no matter what…ad least I hope so.

"Yes I will" I Reply, trying to hold back the tear's that threatened to fall. No, now was not my turn to cry.

"Promise?" Kili asks softly, his fists slowly releasing my shirt.

"I promise" I reply, letting a single tear running down my face.

"Thank you." Kili reply's softly.

I try to smile but I just can't manage it…not even for Kili. Nothing seems right anymore, nothing.

"Do you think Tauriel like's me?" Kili says in a very giddy voice.

I let out a small laugh as I hug my brother close.

"Aye I do kili" I say before I suddenly feel my eyes threaten to close…I drift of…

"Is she still here?" Kili asks.

I sigh into my brother's hair deciding that there was no hope on getting Kili to sleep, let alone me getting to sleep. "

**"Thorin's P.O.V **

I keep my ear pressed against the door so I can hear their not so quite conversation. "Will you make sure Uncl…Thorin doesn't hurt me?" I suddenly hear Kili ask…

I bite my lip in shame that my own nephew had found himself needing someone to tell him I wouldn't hurt him. Tears silently fall down my cheeks like acid, burning, leaving scars.

"Yes I will" Answers Fili.

I sigh as I place my forehead against the door…I knew Fili would never say no…but it still hurt that he had I had known Kili since he was a small Dwarfing, trying to be the Father he never had, Fili knew his father so I could never replace him. I had failed. I had lost his trust.

"Do you think Tauriel like's me?" I hear Kili say in a very giddy voice, almost the same as before. Maybe this Elf could help…maybe. I can't help but smile as I hear a rather childish laugh sound from inside the room…Probably Fili…he knew then…of course he knew he is closer to Kili then anyone ever would be.

"Aye I do kili" I hear Fili say in a rather tired face.

I sigh as I continue to listen. I hear nothing so I decide to leave…

"Is she still here?" Kili asks. I sigh before continuing to listen.

"I don't know kee…I think...I think she left…" I hear Fili answer softly.

Great, just what I needed. I had sent her back to Mirkwood and now I need to go and get her for Kili's sake…She should only be a day's ride away…

Better to leave now then wait I deicide before walking down the dark hallways. I needed to saddle a pony…

_Sometime later_

I sling my packed bag over my shoulder before quietly sneaking past my Sisters bed room.

"Where are you going this early in the morning!?"

I Freeze where I'm standing, oh please no…

"Well?" Dis says impatiently as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Dis if you want the truth…Im going to go get Tauriel back…for Kili's sake…If I leave now I might make it to her before she reaches Mirkwood." I answer as honestly as I can.

"Well…um…ok then…are you prepared?" She asks curiously, as always.

"YES!" I yell, holding up my bag and weapons with enthusiasm.

"That's all you're taking?"

"Well yes…it's only a short ride." I answer blankly.

"OK the only reason I'm letting you go is because of Kili's sake, no off. Go!" She yells, gesturing towards the door of our royal chambers. I give her a warm smile before disappearing through the doors and into the shadows of the hallways.

I have never been one to be afraid of the dark…never. But now I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit afraid…afraid that something may still remain of the gold sickness and is lingering in the dark halls.

I push the thought into the back of my head. Best not to think about it I decide.

Once I arrive at the stables I head over to my pony minty's stall. I waste no time in placing the saddle on her shaggy back, fastening the girth as fast as I could. Minty liked to blow her gut out so the girth would be loose…

Never, ever, making that mistake again… I couldn't ride for a week. I keep one hand on the hilt of Orcrist as I lead Minty out and into the night…I shiver slightly at the sudden coolness in the air. In one swift movement I find myself, once again on a pony and on the road.

I push Minty into a gallop, now all I had to do was make sure I didn't get lost on the way to Mirkwood…

Again…

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
